Curse of the Kitty
by Kaosu Buraindo
Summary: Some lady gives Hitomi a bottle of 'Soda Pop' for free, and Hitomi happily takes it. But, this drink is actually a potion wich turns everyone into cute little kittens. But being a cute little kitten isn't very healthy, especially with Millerna around. Ver
1. Dang That Old Crone...

Curse of the Kitty

Curse of the Kitty 

  
  
I think I was thinking of adorable kitties when I came up with this idea. Probably not the first story of the Esca Cast being turned into adorable cats, but hey, it's hard to come up with an original idea. So anywho, enjoy!   
Warnings: Millerna acting like a ditz, People being turned into cats, Allen being a smart-ass, some mild swearing.   
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne, and I didn't invent kittens.   
  
~***~   
  
"WAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I'm a genius!" The old woman cackled madly as she tossed some more objects into her pot of bubbling…something. She danced around in a circle and tossed an eyeball into the pot. The pot flashed a dark green when the eye hit the brew and a trail of smoke erupted from the surface soon after. She rubbed her hands together eagerly, watching the pot-o-something bubble and boil. She nodded and walked over to a shelf, grabbing a glass jar and a long metal spoon. She dipped the spoon into the brew and poured a few spoonfuls into the glass jar. She stuck a cork in the neck of the bottle and put it on the shelf. She then repeated the procedure for several other bottles. "Wait until the world gets a taste of this…" She cackled while filling her tenth bottle.   
  
~***~   
  
Hitomi literally bounced from shop to shop, leaning over the sides and looking at everything for sale in one quick glance. Merle and Van walked at a steady pace behind her, showing much less enthusiasm about the dirty marketplace and its merchandise. Hitomi stopped bouncing around for a second to look at a rusty old hut. It looked like no one had used the thing for years. The wood was rotten and falling apart, and it was darker than the rest of the shops. Not the color, but it looked like it was covered in shadows, even though the shops next to it were in the sunlight. Hitomi blinked and walked up to it.   
  
"Van, do you think anyone owns this shop?"   
  
Van walked up next to Hitomi and wrinkled his nose. "I don't like this shop. Something isn't right about it…"   
  
"Oh, lighten up a little. It's just…run down…" Hitomi picked up a piece of cloth hanging down from the top of the shop and laughed nervously. "Or, maybe it's more than a LITTLE run down…"   
  
Hitomi gasped suddenly and dropped the piece of fabric. She clutched her head tightly and moaned, slowly sinking down to her knees.   
  
"Hitomi!" Van yelled, and caught Hitomi from behind just as she lost her balance. Merle ran up to Hitomi and was about to talk to her when she felt eyes on her back. She slowly turned around and met nose to nose with a very old, very ugly old lady.   
  
"AAAAHHHH!!!!!" Merle screamed as she dove behind Van. Van unsheathed his sword and looked around, trying to spot the enemy. All he saw was an old lady with a smirk on her face, standing behind the old worn-out shack. Van sweatdropped and turned to glare at Merle.   
  
"Well, she's scary looking!"   
  
"Merle! That's rude!" Van scolded, shaking a finger at her. Hitomi moaned and stood up, rubbing her temples. "Hitomi? Are you okay?"   
  
Hitomi nodded slowly "Yeah, I'm fine Van. I just had a weird vision about cats."   
  
The old lady chuckled and held out a jar filled with green liquid. "Cats? You like cats, do you?"   
  
"Err…I guess so." Hitomi raised an eyebrow at the jar. "What's that?"   
  
"It's nothing, really. Just a jar of soda pop."   
  
Hitomi lit up. "Soda pop?? Really???"   
  
Van and Merle exchanged clueless glances "What's 'Soda Pop'?" Merle asked, scratching her head.   
  
"It's a really tasty drink from my world, I can't believe you have it!"   
  
The old lady nodded and chuckled again. "It's very tasty, the best Gaea has to offer. It's yours for free."   
  
"For free? Really!?" Hitomi's face was practically ripped apart by her huge smile. When she saw the woman nod she grabbed the jar and dances around in circles, hugging it. Van looked at the woman suspiciously. He turned and grabbed Hitomi's arm, causing her to stop spinning in circles. She wobbled around a bit and then stopped and looked at Van.   
  
"I Don't think you should take it, It's way too suspicious. Why would she give something this rare out for free?"   
  
"Oh common Van, don't be such a spoil sport. She's just a kind old lady that's all."   
  
Merle sniffed the jar and wrinkled up her nose in disgust. "It smells awful!"   
  
"That's just because your not used to it. Let's go back to Millerna's palace and try it out!" Hitomi beamed. She grabbed Van's wrist and ran through the marketplace, Merle running behind her trying to keep up.   
  
~***~   
  
Hitomi set the bottle down on a small table and backed up, smiling at it. Allen raised a slender blond eyebrow and coked his head, eyeing the glass jar. "And…this stuff is what, again?"   
  
"Soda Pop!" Hitomi beamed, leaning on the table with both elbows. She smiled up at Allen who was still eyeing the bottle suspiciously.   
  
"It looks poisonous." Allen commented, poking at the jar while keeping a safe distance away from it.   
  
Hitomi scowled and shook her head. "It's not! It's a drink. It tastes sweet and…fizzy!"   
  
"You want us to DRINK that stuff!?" Merle shouted. " NO WAY am I going to try it! I'm not just gonna drink something some weird lady gives us for FREE. Your crazy, Hitomi."   
  
"I am not crazy! And if you don't want to drink it than that's fine. Me, Van and Allen will have it. Right, guys?"   
  
Van and Allen coughed and looked at each other. They laughed nervously and smiled their best smiles at Hitomi. "Errr…"   
  
Hitomi's mouth fell open as she scowled and folded her arms over her chest "I can't believe you two! Fine, I'll drink it by myself." Hitomi grabbed the glass jar and ripped the cork out of the top. She went to take a sip, but the bottle was violently snatched from her grip. "HEY!"   
  
Allen backed away, the bottle firmly clenched in his hand. "I'm sorry Hitomi, but there's no way I'm letting you try this without trying it myself. If it's really poison, I should be the one to die, not you."   
  
Van snorted and shifted in his seat. Allen glared at Van before putting the bottle to his lips and taking a quick sip. He swallowed, blinked, and waited.   
  
"Well…?" Van asked, pulling his chair a little closer to Allen. He wanted to get a good seat if he was going to turn green and blow up or something.   
  
Allen shrugged and tossed the bottle back to Hitomi "Well, nothing seems to be wrong. It doesn't taste all that great though. Your right about one thing, it's really fizzy."   
  
Hitomi grinned and took a swig of the green substance. "See, I told you. Want some, Van?"   
  
Van cocked his head to the side and eyed the bottle. "I don't want anything from a dirty shop."   
  
Allen snickered "Aw, what's the matter Van? Afraid of a wittle drinky poo?" Allen teased in a baby voice. Van snarled loudly and snatched the bottle from Hitomi.   
  
"I am NOT afraid!" He hissed, and took a long taste of the liquid. She slammed the bottle back onto the table when he was done and sat back down on his seat. "See."   
  
"Well, there's a little left, who wants it?"   
  
"I'll have it!" Merle shouted, jumping up from her seat next to Van and snatching the bottle. "If Van-sama had some, than it has to be okay!" She grabbed the bottle, took a plate off a shelf and poured the green 'Soda Pop' into it. She then kneeled on the floor and began to lap up the fizzy drink. Hitomi scratched her head and blinked at Merle. Allen just looked disturbed and Van shrugged.   
  
"Guess she's a little more like a cat than I thought…" Hitomi concluded.   
  
Allen suddenly jerked violently. Van looked up at him and raised an eyebrow "What's wrong with you?"   
  
Allen shook his head "I have no idea, I just suddddenly started to shuttttterr…" Allen said between jerks.   
  
Hitomi started to get worried. "Oh my! What if he's having a seizure??" Hitomi started to bite her nails and pace franticly.   
  
Allen shook his head "Don't be silly, I'm not having a seizure". Allen suddenly winced and scratched behind his hear. Hitomi didn't look satisfied   
  
"What if your illergic to the pop? It'll be all my fau- Allen, what are you doing???" Hitomi stoped pacing to stare at Allen. Van looked up at him and dropped his sword, and Merle looked offended.   
  
Allen was squatting on the floor, scratching behind his ear, with his leg. Hitomi, Van and Merle stood there staring at Allen with their eyes the size of dinner plates. Allen stopped scratching and cocked his head at them "What? What are you all looking at?"   
  
Van cleared his throat and coughed "What were you doing?"   
  
"What? What are you talking about?" Allen said, while he licked his palm and rubbed it all over his face. Van's jaw dropped as Allen began to 'clean' himself.   
  
Merle laughed. "That's it, he's finally lost it- Hitomi? HITOMI!!!" Merle squeaked and jumped up as Hitomi began to sniff at her. "Stop it! That's not funny, damnit!"   
  
Van was a little too busy trying to figure out what Allen was doing to notice Hitomi's strange behavior. Hiotmi stopped sniffing Merle as soon as she saw Van. She lit up and crawled over to him. She purred and started to nuzzle Van's leg with her head.   
  
Van sighed when he felt something warm rub against his leg. "Merle, I told you to qui- HITOMI!?" Van jumped up when he saw that it was Hitomi who was nuzzling his leg. He turned a deep shade of crimson as she rubbed the side of her body against Van's legs, purring like mad. "H-hitomi, wh-what are you doing??"   
  
Merle looked over at Hitomi and saw red. She growled and balled her fists, the fur on her tail frizzing.   
  
Hitomi smiled and lay her head in Van's lap. Van gulped and turned even more red. "Eh…are you feeling okay?"   
  
Merle was about to claw Hitomi's face off when she felt something on the back of her leg. She turned around and saw Allen start to nuzzle her as well. She glared at him and kicked him square in the face. "BACK OFF!!" She screamed as Allen flew into the wall.   
  
Van looked up at Merle as she stormed over to Hitomi, grabbed the back of her shirt and literally dragged her away from Van. Van frowned and snapped his fingers.   
  
When Merle finished dragging Hitomi she dropped her and stomped her foot "What the hell did you think you were doing!?"   
  
Hitomi just looked up at her with a blank expression. She yawned and turned away from Merle, crawling back to Van slowly. Merle hissed and her left eye started to twitch. "HEY! I'M TALING TO YOU!"   
  
Hitomi looked back at Merle, blinked, then crawled away again. Merle let loose a shriek and extended her claws, launching herself at Hitomi. She felt a violent jerk on her shirt and was suddenly tossed back in the other direction.   
  
"EEEEeeekkkk-SMACK-" Merle collided with the table and all went down in a tangle of wood and limbs. Merle sat in the rubble with little stars swimming around her head. Allen looked down at Merle triumphantly and crawled away with a smug smirk.   
  
Hitomi jerked up when she heard a loud crumbling sound. She raised an eyebrow when she saw Merle's condition, but ignored it and turned back to Van –Err, wherever he is-. Hitomi looked around franticly when she saw that Van wasn't in his chair. She huffed in defeat and lay down on the floor, sulking. Her eyes widened suddenly and she jumped up, whipping around to face her 'attacker'. Van was sitting in a cat-like fashion behind her, grinning from ear to ear. Hitomi 'meowed' happily and pounced him.   
  
Merle groaned and sat up, rubbing her head "If I find out who did that I'll-" She stopped when she saw a small, blond kitten staring up at her. She blinked, and it blinked. She crawled over to it, and it got up and crawled closer to her. She glared at the kitten and moved in closer to look at it, her nose practicly touching it's nose. "How did you get in here?" The cat looked at her like she was the stupidest thing it had ever seen.   
  
"How the hell did you think I got in here???"   
  
Merle yipped and jumped back "You can talk!?"   
  
It sighed "Of course I can talk, since when have I not been able to?"   
  
Merle blinked. "Wait, that voice…ALLEN!?"   
  
"Ding ding ding! Can we get a prize for the genius?"   
  
Merle glared hard at Allen. "Well, no wonder you were acting so…weird. It was probably that stupid drink."   
  
"Well DUH."   
  
Merle growled at Allen "I think it made you a smart-ass too!"   
  
"Well I'm sorry, but I just DON'T want to be a friggen KITTEN!"   
  
Merle stood up suddenly "Oh man! If you're a cat than that means…" She turned around slowly and groaned at what she saw. A small black kitten was lying on the floor looking shocked, and a cute little light brown kitten was lying on top of with a similar expression. Merle scratched her head "So, if you all turned into kittens, then why am I still me?"   
  
"Probably because you ARE a cat."   
  
Merle turned back to look at Van, who was sitting up looking at himself "Just peachy…" He turned and gave the brown kitty a tiny glare. The other cat pouted.   
  
"Well I'm sorry! But I just miss my world so much and…" Her eyes welled up with tears as her lip started to quiver. Van-kitty looked panicked.   
  
"Err, don't cry! I like being a kitten, really!" He stood up and fell back down again. Hitomi-kitty looked at him and a tear fell down her cheek. Van-kitty 'meeped' and started to crawl around. "See! Wow, I sure do love being a kitty! Woo! This is great, isn't it Allen?" He whipped around and gave Allen kitty a 'if-you-don't-play-along-I-WILL-kill-you.' Look. Allen-kitty sighed and started to run around in circles.   
  
"Oh yes! This is just friggen great! Look at me I'm the size of a rag doll!"   
  
Van snarled at Allen as Hitomi started to cry. Van ran over to her and tried to quiet her down "Shhh! It's okay, Allen's an idiot no one cares about him!" Van ignored the death glares he was getting from Allen and continued to try and cheer Hitomi up. Merle had had just about enough of everything.   
  
"SHUT UP!!"   
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and raised their –wait, do kitties have eyebrows? Err, k, they just eyed her than. Yes, everyone eyed Merle as she stood up and kicked a chair into a wall. "EVERYONE just STOP. Okay, okay, we're calm, we're all calm…"   
  
"Yeah, we are calm . You're the only one that's freaking out."   
  
Merle glared hard at Allen and tossed a piece of wood at him. Allen squeaked and ducked. The wood sailed over him and hit the wall, causing tiny splinters of wood to rain down on him. Allen shut up.   
  
"Okay, let's get everything straight. You guys ALL had that drink, and now your all kittens. So it's obvious that that's what's causing all this. So all I need to do is go over to that stupid old lady and strangle the antidote out of her!" She hissed through clenched teeth. She raised her hands and gripped the air, pretending to strangle the old lady. The three kittens all exchanged glances.   
  
"Merle, I don't think that would be best. If that stuff was meant to turn us into kittens than I hardly think she'll turn it over that easily. You might have to torture her."   
  
Allen snickered and Hitomi gasped at Van's suggestion. "Van! How could you say that??"   
  
"Well it's true! She obviously meant to put us through this hell and I want to make sure she pays for it!"   
  
"I'm with Van, go get her Merle!" Allen cheered. Hitomi hissed at him and walked calmly up to Merle.   
  
"I hardly think all that's necessary. Just ask her nicely for it. And if she doesn't hand it over then just steal it or something."   
  
"Oh, right, so now you want me to steal? I thought you were all with the goody suggestions."   
  
Hitomi looked offended "They are not 'goody' suggestions. I just don't like seeing people hurt that's all!"   
  
"Sure Hitomi, sure. Just admit that you're a pussy." Allen teased. Van hissed loudly and scratched Allen across his face.   
  
"SHUT UP."   
  
Hitomi gasped and backed up as Allen got a very psychotic look in his eye "You…you hurt my face. You hurt my beautiful face!!" Allen roared and tackled Van. Hitomi squeaked and tried to get between them, but the two kittens were rolling around on the floor, scratching and biting at each other. Little pieces of blond and black fur were flying all over the place. Merle yelped and grabbed Allen by his scruff. She wound up and tossed Allen right through the window.   
  
"EEEEEeee -*SHATTER*-eeeeekkkkk…*PLOP* "   
  
Hitomi ran over to Van and started to lick his face. "Van? Van are you okay??"   
  
Van stood up all wobbly. He had bite and scratch marks all over his little kitty body "Just…peachy…"   
  
Merle squeaked and scooped Van up "Van-Sama! Look what that priss did to you!" She clutched Van like he was her favourite rag doll and began to huggle the hell outta him. Van tried to breath but found his air supply choked.   
  
'M-merle…" Van coughed. His head started to expand and turn bright red. Hitomi gasped and started clawing at Merle's feet. Merle looked down and kicked Hitomi away "Stop that!"   
  
"MERLE! LOOK AT WHAT YOUR DOING TO VAN!!"   
  
Merle blinked and looked down. She yelped and dropped Van. Van's head was now two times as big as it was before. His yes were literally popping out of his head and his face was bright red. As soon as he hit the floor, air started to come out of his mouth, and he zipped around the room like a balloon that had the air let out of it. Merle ducked as Van flew above her head, doing weird loopdy-loops. When Van was out of air he stopped, and fell to the floor with a light 'plop'. Hitomi and Merle rushed over to him.   
  
"Van!!"   
  
"Van-sama!!"   
  
Hitomi reached Van first, and clawed at Merle's hand when she reached down to grab him "You've done enough!"   
  
"Wha-!? How dare you!"   
  
Van slowly got up and rubbed his head. Hitomi pounced him and started to lick him all over his face "Van! Van are you alright?"   
  
Van was just lying back while Hitomi licked him, a goofy smile on his face. "Yeah…"   
  
Merle narrowed her eyes at Hitomi. "I'm going to go get the antidote from that stupid old woman. Don't do anything to Van while I'm gone, Hitomi!" And with that, Merle stomped out of the room.   
  
Hitomi shook her head at Merle's retreating from. "I don't think I'm the one who's a threat to you…"   
"AWWWWWWW!!!!!"   
  
Hitomi and Van's heads both shot up at the sound. They looked around the room but saw no one. "Who was that?" Van asked, straining his ears to hear the sound again.   
  
"It came from outside…" Hitomi jumped up onto the chair Van had once occupied and jumped up onto the window ceil, Van following her.   
  
They both popped their little kitty heads up to look through the window, and their jaws hit the ceil when they saw who made the noise. Millerna was kneeling beside a very terrified looking Allen-kitty. Allen had backed up against the brick wall, and was trying to claw his way through it frantically.   
  
"Awww, aren't you an adorable little kitty?"   
  
Allen shook his head vigorously and tried to run up the wall, but ended up falling onto his face.   
  
Millerna squealed and scooped up Allen. Allen yelped in protest and tried to pry himself from Millerna's deathgrip, but failed miserably.   
  
"Aww, I'm gonna take you home and love you forever and ever!"   
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!!" Allen shouted. He saw a brooch in Millerna's dress and a look of sheer happiness swept across his face. He ripped the brooch off her dress, extended the pin part and put it to the side of his head. He clamped his eyes shut and prepared to end it all when the brooch was snatched out of his grip. Allen sulked and looked at his empty hands with a sense of loss.   
  
Hitomi and Van exchanged glances. They looked at each other, looked back at Millerna and Allen and started to crack up. They fell onto the ceil with laughter. Allen heard them and looked up. When he saw how hard they were laughing he growled and shook a little kitty fist at them. This just made Hitomi and Van laugh harder. Millerna turned to see what Allen was looking at and smiled widely.   
  
"AWWW! More Kittens!!"   
  
Hitomi and Van stopped laughing immediately and looked long and hard at each other. They both shot up to look out the window. Millerna was pointing and giggling at them. They looked at each other, looked at Millerna and took off. They ran out of the room with a speed that would make Super Man jealous. Millerna frowned and left to go find them.   
  
~***~   
  
Hitomi and Van slumped against the wall, panting for air. Van closed the closet door as much as he could with the little power that he had, and fell to the floor in exhaustion.   
  
"I…think…w-we lost…her…" Hitomi breathed. She looked over at Van, and blinked with confusion. Van was sitting in front of her, a look of pure terror on his face. Hitomi scratched her head and turned around. "Van, what's the matter with yo- OH DEAR SWEET MOTHER!" Hitomi backed up so far that she hit the door. Inside the little closet that they had chosen as a refuge, was Millerna. Allen was held firmly in her left hand. He was giving them a 'We-are-all-gonna-die' look. Hitomi clinged to Van with fear, and Van happily clinged back. Millerna smiled down on them. "Now it's time to have some fun!"   
  
Van and Hitomi began to scream blue murder as Millerna's hand descended towards them.   
  
~***~   
  
End of chapter one! This will be my first Escaflowne Multi-Part fic. I hope you guys like it, I'm really trying my best. Anywho, next part should be up soon!   
Ja.   



	2. Escape Attempt

Curse of the Kitten Chapter 2   
  


Curse of the Kitten Chapter 2 

  
  
Wai! Here's the next chapter. I really have no idea how long this fic is going to be. It could possibly only be two chapters. Anywho, I hope you liked the first one and I really hope you'll like this one. Ja!   
  
~***~   
  
"AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" Hitomi and Van screamed in unison. Millerna just giggled and wrapped her hand around both their bodies. Hitomi and Van exchanged glances, opened their mouths as wide as they could go and clamped their mouths shut as hard as they could on Millerna's hand.   
  
"ITAI!!" She screamed and dropped all the kitties in surprise. Hitomi and Van landed on their feet gracefully, but Allen fell to the floor on the back of his head with a soft 'Thud'. He groaned and rubbed his head, little swirlies in his eyes.   
  
"Common! While there's still time!" Van shouted, taking off into an all out kitty-sprint down the hallway, Hitomi by his side and Allen coming up behind them slowly.   
  
Millerna growled and stood up, rubbing her abused hand. "I'll get you kitties! And your little dog too!" she cackled.   
  
Allen skidded to a stop "DOG!? WHERE'S A DOG!?" Allen cried as he panicked. He whipped his head around in all directions searching frantically for a dog. Van stopped and shook his head at Allen.   
  
"Moron. It's a line from a movie, there isn't any dog."   
  
"How do you know that!?" Allen started to breath heavily. He ran around in little circles and started clawing at the air "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!"   
  
Hitomi sauntered up to Allen and pawed him across the face "There is NO dog!"   
  
Allen stood still for a couple of seconds, staring at Hitomi. "Wait…you might be right, Hitomi. We ARE all gonna die!!" Allen screamed and started running around in circles again.   
  
"That's NOT what I said!" Hitomi scoffed and shook her head.   
  
"Just forget about him. We'll come back and pick him up when he's sane." Van grabbed Hitomi's paw and ran down the hallway, dragging Hitomi along with him.   
  
~***~   
  
Van finally stopped when he slid under his bedroom door. He slid down and sat against the wall, panting.   
  
"She can't…get in here. It's…l-locked."   
  
Hitomi let out a breath of relief and sat next to Van. "So, what do we do now?"   
  
"Make out."   
  
Hitomi blinked and eyed Van. "Nani?"   
  
"ERRR! I mean we make out what we're going to do next! Yes, a plan. That's what we need…" Van saw Hitomi settle back down and wiped some sweat off his forehead "Phew…"   
  
"So what is the plan?"   
  
"Umm…I'm working on it."   
  
-BOOM-   
  
Van and Hitomi both jumped up into the air and ran as far away from the door as they possibly could. When they didn't hear the noise again, Van peeked out of the sock drawer and looked around the room. "Someone must have just dumped into the door."   
  
Hitomi fell out of the garbage can and looked around also "Yeah, no one seems to be trying to-"   
  
-BOOM-   
  
Van and Hitomi 'meeped' and returned to their previous hiding spots.   
  
"Come out come out wherever you are!" Millerna sang through the door. "I have Allen, and if you don't come out I'll…make him watch Barney!"   
  
"Will someone PLEASE kill me!?" Allen cried.   
  
Hitomi and Van stayed in their hiding spots.   
  
"Fine! I'll bust down the door…using Allen's head!"   
  
"Good, maybe you'll smash my brains in and end my misery."   
  
Hitomi and Van peeked out of their hiding places and looked at each other. Suddenly there was a bang at the door followed by a loud "ITAI!"   
  
Hitomi and Van slid back into their refuges and there was another bang followed by "Your not doing It hard enough, damnit!"   
  
Three more bangs.   
  
"Oooo, lookit the purty stars…"   
  
-BANG-   
  
"Is that blood or am I seeing red?"   
  
-BANG-   
  
"Nope, it's blood."   
  
-BANG-   
  
"How come I'm not dead yet?"   
  
-BANG-   
  
"Hehehehehe, didn't even feel that one."   
  
-!BANG!-   
  
"Ouch…that one I felt…"   
  
Hitomi and Van winced with every bang and every comment from Allen. With one last, loud, hard bang a crack appeared in the door. Millerna looked through the hole and laughed insanely.   
  
"Heeeeerrrrrreeesss Millerna!"   
  
"We are going to die…" Van commented from his place within the sock drawer. Millerna kicked the rest of the door down and stepped into the room.   
  
"Well now, where are my two kawaii neko's?" Millerna walked around the room kicking things over and looking in drawers. She finally kneed the garbage can over, and Hitomi flew out landing sprawled on the floor. She 'meeped' and tried to run but Millerna stepped on her tail. "Well well well, what have we here?" Millerna bent down to pick Hitomi up when she heard a loud roar. She looked up and saw Van flying towards her face. She gasped and tried to duck but it was too late. Van latched himself onto her face and began to claw like mad. Millerna shrieked and tried to rip Van off her face. She ran around in circles, cursing and trying to find objects to pry Van off with. Hitomi got up off the floor and went to see Allen, who was lying on the smashed door twitching.   
  
"Allen? Are you alright?"   
  
Allen twitched again. A goofy grin spread across his face. "I…I think I hear the voice of an Angel. I died and I'm in heaven! YES!"   
  
Hitomi sweatdropped and shook her head at Allen "Allen, it's just me, Hitomi. You're not dead and you're definitely not in heaven."   
  
Allen was quiet for a few seconds before he cried out and turned his back to Hitomi. Hitomi sighed and looked up to see how Van was doing.   
  
Millerna had gotten a hold of a letter opener and was trying to pry Van off her face with it. Van was clinging to her face like there was no tomorrow. Hitomi decided to help out a bit. She calmly trotted over to Millerna, moved a bit of her dress out of the way and started to chomp on her ankle viciously. Millerna screamed a muffled scream and kicked Hitomi into the wall. This just made Van ten times more pissed and he started to bite her forehead. Millerna had had enough of playing nice. She grabbed a lantern, lit it, took out the candle and put it close to Van's back.   
  
"Get off me or I'll cook you!" Was Millerna's muffled threat. Van took one look at the candle and yelped, letting go of Millerna's face and falling to the floor. He scrambled up and took off. Millerna was fast, however, and she stepped on Van's tail before he could get far. Van slumped to the floor in defeat. Millerna scooped up Van, Allen and Hitomi and walked out of the room with a smug smirk on her face.   
  
~***~   
  
Van poked and prodded the bars on his cage with a miserable look on his face. He sighed and sat back down. "Damn, she's smart. She didn't leave anything for me to hang myself with…"   
  
Allen shook his head "Yeah, guess there's no easy way out of this one."   
  
Hitomi stopped gnawing on the bars and lay down on her tummy, rubbing her mouth. "Damnit, I can't chew through the bars. There is NO use in being a kitten…"   
  
"I now agree with Allen. We are going to die."   
  
Allen and Hitomi both nodded. Everyone gasped and crawled to the corners of their cages when they heard the doorknob turn. They clamped their eyes shut and awaited pure torture.   
  
"Hey, guys!"   
  
Everyone opened their eyes in bewilderment. That wasn't Millerna. That was…MERLE!   
  
"Merle!!" Everyone exclaimed in unison. Merle put a finger to her lips and shushed them.   
  
"Quiet! You want the Prom Queen to hear?"   
  
"Merle, I've never been so happy to see you in my life. We've been through hell ;_;"   
  
"Yeah I bet. Anyways, I got good news and bad news."   
  
"Give us the bad news first, we're used to it…" Allen sulked.   
  
"Actually, the good news has to come first or it wont make sense. Okay, the good news is that I got the lady to talk."   
  
Everyone cheered.   
  
"The bad news is, the antidote is in another country."   
  
All the kitties jaws hit the bottom of their cages. Allen started to cry.   
  
"What are we gonna do what are we gonna do what are we gonna do!?" Hitomi panicked.   
  
"Is there anyone we can send there to get it? How far away is it?"   
  
"Err…well…that's the REALLY bad news. The antidote was in…Fanalia…"   
  
Allen fainted, Hitomi started crying, and Van began to bang his head on the bars of his cage.   
  
"Yeah, I had a feeling you wouldn't take it very well…"   
  
Van stopped banging and rubbed his head "Is there anywhere ELSE we can get it!?"   
  
"Well, she did mention one other country, but it's really rare there."   
  
"Just say it! We're desperate!" Hitomi pleaded through tears.   
  
"Well, she said there was this one herb in Hamaken.(1)"   
  
"Hamaken! I know where that is. It's only a 7 hour journey from here!" Van shouted with glee.   
  
"Yeah, but she said it was found deep in the Hamaken forest. And everyone knows how dangerous that place is. It's CRAWLING with dragons. No one is going to go get it for you."   
  
This time Hitomi fainted.   
  
Van banged his head on the cage again. "We're doomed…"   
  
"Well, there is an alternative."   
  
Van perked up "What?? ANYTHING!!"   
  
"There is another potion that is sold in a shop in Hamaken that will turn you into a creature like me!"   
  
"Hmmm…is that the only other thing we can do?"   
  
Merle nodded.   
  
"Ugh, alright, go get that one. It beats the hell outta being a defenseless kitten."   
  
Merle squeaked with delight and bounced out of the room. "I should be back in a day, if you guys can hold out that long."   
  
"I wouldn't bet on it…" Van muttered as Merle shut the door to Millerna's room.   
  
Or torture chamber, whichever you prefer.   
  
  
  
(1) –I have No idea what the other countries in Gaea are called, so I made something up Spur of the moment. 


	3. Millerna the Torture Queen.

Curse of the Kitty Chapter 3   


Curse of the Kitty Chapter 3 

  
  
Ah, yet another chapter. Now I have no idea when this fic is going to end. Ah, well. I'm going to make this part as silly as humanly possible! *Points finger into the air* as you readers are my witnesses, I SHALL prevail!! *Corny music plays*   
  
~***~   
  
Merle jumped into the carriage, grasping her hood so it wouldn't fall off. _I just know they wouldn't let me go if they knew my true age. Who knew these people could be so stupid? Do I really look 18?_ Merle pondered for a moment before her eyes went starry. _This is great! Not only will Van-sama not be a little kitten anymore, he'll also be like me! So we can get married…*sigh* Life will be great._   
  
The carriage jerked to a start and rode off into the forest.   
  
~***~   
  
"LET GO OF ME!!!" Allen screamed while trying to claw Millerna's eyes out.   
  
"Come now Allen, let's not fight. It'll be much easier for you if you don't struggle."   
  
Allen obviously wasn't in a mood to oblige as he bit Millerna's hand when she tried to tie the pretty red bow tighter(1). "And how do you figure that I'm Allen??"   
  
"Itai! Oh come now Allen, I'd know you anywhere. Besides, you guys were so loud that I heard everything. Let me guess…The black kitty is Van and the brown Kitty is Hitomi, right?"   
  
Allen snarled and tried to rip the bow off of his neck. "So your not a total ditz, who knew?"   
  
Van struggled in his little baby clothes, but was unable to untie himself. He sighed and lay back in the baby carriage Millerna had seated him in, and sucked on his pacifier.   
  
Hitomi tried for the tenth time to hang herself, but was unable to stand on her hind legs long enough. She slumped back down and sulked. Hitomi was dressed in a Rag Dolls ball gown. Complete with a little bonnet that was tied so tight that it was cutting off her oxygen supply.   
  
Allen screamed and cursed as Millerna finished tieing a Big Red Bow onto the back of his neck. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out a little case. "Guess what this is, Allen-neko."   
  
"I really don't want to know…" Allen muttered as she opened up the case to reveal…   
  
Van gasped and whimpered, digging himself further into the baby blankets as a sad attempt to escape his fate. Hitomi didn't look too shocked, not like she's never worn it before. Allen 'meeped' and paled visibly.   
  
Millerna opened the makeup case further to show off all the contents. She grinned and pulled out a stick of lipstick. Allen squeaked and tried to escape Millerna's Iron grip but failed miserably. Millerna grabbed Allen's face and began to apply the lipstick, even as Allen wiggled his body, hoping to fall from her hands and crack his head open on the floor below. Van winced as he saw Millerna literally paint up Allen's face, and began to imagine what she would do to him next. Not a pretty picture.   
  
"There! All done! Now, don't you look just ravishing?" Millerna picked up a mirror and put it in front of Allens face.   
  
Allen peered into the mirror and almost chocked on his own spit. "Simply _charming_" Allen hissed flatly. Allen's lips (or as much lip as you can get on a cat) was painted a lush red. She drew little red circles on both his cheeks. His eyes were buried in blue eye shadow. She applied long, black, fake eyelashes to his eyelids and painted his claws red. All in all, Allen looked like the clown-neko from hell. He took one last look at himself, gurgled and fainted. Millerna scratched her head and put the mirror down.   
  
"Strange, I thought I did a great job." She shrugged and walked up to Van's baby carriage. Van yelped and dove under the blankets. "Come now, Van. It's really not that bad. Why, just look at how pretty I made Allen!"   
  
"PRETTY!?" Van spit out. "I don't want to look PRETTY. I'm a MAN for escaflowne's sake!"   
  
"That doesn't mean you don't have the right to look your best. Common now." Millerna bent down and picked Van up by his tail. Van wiggled around like a worm being bated on a hook and grabbed onto the edge of the carriage for dear life. Millerna narrowed her eyes and tugged on Van's legs. "Oh common! Don't be such a big baby!"   
  
Millerna pulled her hardest, but Van just wouldn't budge. He gritted his teeth and sunk his claws deep into the carriage's material, utterly refusing to move. Millerna growled and pulled again, putting all her strength into it. Hitomi sweatdropped, watching the game of tug-a-war commence. "Common Van! Don't let go, for the love of neko's everywhere, DON'T LET GO!!" Hitomi cheered as Van tried his best to cling to the carriage. Millerna dropped Van's feet and huffed, out of breath. Hitomi cheered silently.   
  
"Damnit, you cats sure are stubborn. Wait…I have an idea." She grinned evilly and walked over to Hiomi's cage. Hitomi panicked and backed up as far as she could go without melting through the bars. Millerna opened up the cage and grabbed Hitomi, jerking her out of her iron prison and shoving her in Van's face. "If you don't let go I'll…pop her head off!"   
  
Van's eyes went wide before he narrowed them dangerously. "You wouldn't dare…"   
  
Millerna grinned and squeezed Hitomi's body. Hitomi's eyes bulged out of her head and her face started to expand. Van gasped and let go of the end of the carriage, sitting down inside of it. "Okay okay! I let go, see!?" Millerna smiled and stopped squeezing the life out of Hitomi. "Psycho…" Van muttered.   
  
Hitomi saw this as her chance. She took a deep breath and dug her teeth into the side of Millerna's hand. Millerna screamed with pain and dropped Hitomi. Hitomi hit the ground but was up in an instant, running out of the door with a speed that Van was proud of. "Run Hitomi, Ruuuun!(2)"   
  
Millerna sighed and put Van down next to Allen, tying them both up with a little leash. Allen groaned and sat up, rubbing his head. "Did Hitomi just escape?"   
  
Van turned to look at Allen. He snickered and clamped a hand onto his mouth, trying to hold in the laughter "I…*snicker* t-think so…"   
  
Allen narrowed his eyes "Oh, shut up. I hope she makes you look like a prostitute."   
  
"Better then…well…whatever it is your suppose to be!"   
  
"Well, at least one of us got away."   
  
"Now that Hitomi's out, we'll all make it."   
  
Allen raised an eyebrow at Van "You actually think she'll come back and help us?"   
  
"Of COURSE I do! Hitomi would never just leave us."   
  
"Sure sure, whatever you say."   
  
Van growled at Allen and tried to rip his bonnet off. "Well, if all else fails, just remember Merle is on her way to get that antidote."   
  
Allen snorted and lied down to take a cat-nap. "Wow, that's real encouraging."   
  
~***~   
  
Hiotmi ran as fast as her little legs could take her. She could hear Millerna chasing after her.   
  
"Fe, fi, fo, fum, I smell the fur of a very dirty kitty! Come here so I can give you a nice hot bath!"   
  
Hiotmi groaned and ran faster.   
  
~***~   
  
Merle hopped out of the carriage and looked around the small market place "Yeesh, and I thought ours was dirty…" She took a piece of folded paper out of her pocket and unfolded it, skimming it over. "Let's see, the huts name is called 'Practically Useless.' What kind of a name is THAT for a shop!?"   
  
She walked down the small dirt road, reading all of the signs on the shops. "'Come on in', 'Frozen Goodies your Mommie Would Love', 'Your Naughty if You Shop Here', What kind of a place is this?!" Merle stopped when she reached a shack that looked almost identical to the one Hitomi bought the potion at. "This must be it…" She stepped up to the counter (or what's left if it…) and rang the little service bell. An old, ugly man walked out of the little shack and smiled, showing almost no teeth at all. Merle wrinkled her nose and handed him the sheet of paper.   
  
"This lady said you could help me. She turned my friends into little kittens."   
  
The man read over the paper and nodded, disappearing into the back of the store. Merle waited outside impatiently, tapping her foot on the floor and whistling to herself. The old man reappeared holding a bottle of blue liquid. "Your in luck, I happen to have some of the antidote left over before Fanalia was burned to the ground. It's your for…25 narkens(3)"   
  
Merle coughed and whipped around to face him "WHAT!? ARE YOU INSANE!? What are you trying to sell me, a friggen palace!?"   
  
The old man shook his head and chuckled. "This potion is impossible to find since the plant no longer exists. 25 narkens, take it or leave it."   
  
Merle growled then sighed and opened up her money pouch. "Ooo, you're going to hear it from Van-sama when he's human again."   
  
The old man perked up like he'd just been told that he won the lottery. "Did you just say Van? As in Van King of Fanalia??"   
  
"Yeah, that's right! Your making me pay all this money for a plant he practically owns!"   
  
The old man shoved Merles purse away "In that case, you can have it for free."   
  
Merle blinked "Nani? Why??"   
  
"Because I know Van, he's a wonderful young man. I'd help him anyday. You should have told me before!"   
  
Merle growled, her tail perking up. "Well I'm SO SORRY. I didn't know you knew him. Yeesh." She grabbed the potion from the old man and started to walk away.   
  
"Oh, and tell him Omake says 'hi'."   
  
"Yeah yeah yeah I'll tell him…stupid old fart…"   
  
~***~   
  
-BAM-   
  
Hitomi squeaked and jumped up, barley avoiding the hammer. She ran around a corner and jumped behind a chair just as the hammer hit the ground with a loud 'Crack'.   
  
"Common Hitomi, I wouldn't have to do it like this if you'd just BEHAVE!" Millerna brought the hammer down again, missing Hitomi-neko by centimeters. Hitomi jumped up and ran into another room, jumping out the window.   
  
Millerna stomped into the room, looking around while gasping for air. "S-stupid…cats…fast…" She took one more look and then dropped the hammer. "Oh well, at least I still have Van and Allen!" She perked up and bounced out of the room.   
  
Hitomi landed on the soft grass with ease. She jumped up against the wall and listened for Millerna. When she heard that she was gone, she sighed a huge sigh of relief. _I'm free! I can't believe I'm free! But I'm not going anywhere until Van and Allen are free as well. But how am I suppose to get them out?_ She sat against the wall and brought her hand up to her chin in a kitty ponder. _Wait! I have an idea…_   
  
~***~   
  
"I'm bbbaaaaccckkkkk!" Millerna all but bounced back into the room. Her eyes fell instantly on the two kitties. Van and Allen were gnawing on their leashes like they were starving dogs. They stopped when they saw her, dropping the leashes and grinning innocently.   
  
Millerna 'tsked' and grabbed both kitties by their scruffs "Now, now, now, I can't have you nibbling on things, it will ruin your supper! And I have a lovely gourmet meal planned out for you."   
  
This just made the kitties nibble faster.   
  
Millerna sighed and dropped the two kitties back onto the table. She turned around and began to prepare dinner. "Now, I have so many things for you to eat, there's chicken, and soup, and…"   
  
Van stopped nibbling to cough up a bit of leather "This thing is a lot more tough than it looks. My teeth are killing me…"   
  
Allen spit out some leather and glared at Van "Who cares! We have got to get out of here before she poisons us to death with her cooking!"   
  
Van sighed and went back to nibbling.   
  
_Van!_   
  
Van looked up and cocked his head at Allen "What?"   
  
Allen looked up at Van and scowled "I didn't say anything."   
  
Van shrugged and went back to work.   
  
_VAN!_   
  
This time both Allen and Van looked up. They searched around the room frantically but couldn't see anyone.   
  
_I'm down here you morons!_   
  
Van and Allen looked out the window and saw Hitomi looking up at them with a pair of scissors in the back of her.   
  
"Hitomi! Boy am I glad to see you."   
  
"I'm glad to see those scissors!" Allen cried with glee. "Hurry and bring them up here damnit."   
  
Van and Hitomi glared at Allen. Hitomi sighed and hoisted the scissors up to the window "Hurry…they're…heavy!"   
  
Van grabbed hold of one end, and Allen got the other. They both lifted it up and set it down on the table as quietly as possible. They looked back to see if Millerna had noticed, but she was humming to herself while cooking stew.   
  
Allen positioned the scissors under the leash. Van lifted up one end, and Allen put the leash in between. Van backed up, then ran and jumped up ontop of the handle, bringing it down to slice at the leather leash. It made a large cut, but it didn't break through. Van tried it again, but it still wouldn't cut.   
  
"Hurry up!!" Hitomi hissed.   
  
"We're trying but this leather is hard." Van backed up, ran as fast as he could and jumped up on top of the handle, pushing it down with all his might. They heard a reassuring 'slice', and the leather was cut in half. Van jumped up with glee.   
  
"Oh crap, that was YOUR leash?? Hurry, cut mine too!"   
  
Van repeated the procedure and cut Allen's leash. Allen cried with joy and hugged the pair of scissors. Van looked back at Millerna and noticed her turning around. "Shit…"   
  
"Now it's time for- hey, where are your leashes??"   
  
"RUN!!!" Allen shouted. He grabbed Vans paw and jumped out the window. Hitomi yelped and jumped out of the way just as Van and Allen hit the ground. Van rubbed his head and glared at Allen.   
  
"You could have been a LITTLE more gentler."   
  
"Could you two argue later? We have to get out of here!" Hitomi sat up and ran towards the woods, Van and Allen on her heels.   
  
"Good idea Hitomi, we could hide in the forest."   
  
"I don't think we have anything to worry about, we're too far ahead of her."   
  
All the kittens skidded to a stop when they heard a loud crash.   
  
Millerna had broken through the wall and was chasing after them with a butchers knife. All the kittes looked at each other.   
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!"   
  
~***~   
  
The end!   
  
Of this chapter that is! Wahaha, did I scare yah? Thought I'd leave it hanging open? Tsk Tsk you should know me better.   
  
(1)-Bee requested a bow, so I gave it to her/him ^-^   
(2)Forest Gump, I couldn't resist ^-^   
(3) –I have no idea what the money in Gaea is called, so I made something up. 


	4. Finally Free...Sort Of.

Curse of the Kitten Chapter 4   
  


Curse of the Kitty Chapter 4 

  
  
Wooo, last chapter! I'm making this the last chapter because school is starting tomorrow, and you know what that means. Yeah, way less updates. I put a chapter on practically everyday. Better not get used to that treatment. My poor websites ;_; They're gonna be so abused. Anywho, onto the (hopefully) last chapter!   
  
~***~   
  
Breaking out into an all out sprint the kitties took off towards the forest. Hitomi looked back to see Millerna hot on their heals, swinging her butchers knife to and thro.   
  
"RUN FASTER!!!" Allen screamed, panting. He remembered all the horrid things she did to him, and did just that. He ran even faster. Allen took up the lead and dashed straight into the forest, leaving a line of smoke where he went.   
  
"Damn, he runs fast…" Van sped up also when Millerna took a swipe at him. "Eeek!!"   
  
Hitomi skidded into the forest and jumped behind a bush. Allen ran right up a tree and Van jumped into the lake. Bad choice on Van's part.   
  
"Ack! H-help *glub* c-can't…swim!!"   
  
Hitomi popped her little kitty head through the bushes and looked at Van. "Why the hell did he jump into the lake? Everyone with half a brain knows cats hate water -_-." She sighed and jumped out of the bushes "Hang on Van!" She ran to go save him when a foot blocked her way. "What the- oh, no…"   
  
Hitomi trailed her eyes up the body that was blocking her to see the owners face. "Meep…"   
  
Millerna grinned and raised her Butchers Knife. "Got yah kitty."   
  
Hitomi hissed and backed up, trying to look as intimidating as she could. Millerna laughed and bent down to pick her up.   
  
Allen rested on a branch in the tree, trying to catch his breath. "I got away…finally…" He looked down and saw Hitomi cornered. "Just ignore. Ignore and you wont have to be a hero…"   
  
"Help!"   
  
"Stay still you stupid cat!"   
  
"ITAI! You almost cut my tail off you psycho!"   
  
"Well if you'd just sit still…"   
  
"HELP!!!!"   
  
Allen sighed and stood up on the branch. "I can't believe I'm doing this…Hang on Hitomi!" Allen took a deap breath and dove off the branch right onto Millerna's head.   
  
"What the-?"   
  
"Take this biatch!" Allen grabbed a single hair on Millerna's head and pulled it out.   
  
"Ouch!"   
  
Allen grinned evilly and pulled out another, and another, and another.   
  
"AHHH! THAT HURTS!!" Millerna ran around in circles swiping at Allen with the knife. Luckily, Allen was too close to her head for her to ever hit him. Instead she cut her own hair.   
  
Allen cackled maniacally and pulled more of her hair out. "Run, Hitomi!"   
  
Hitomi nodded and ran towards the lake. When she reached the bank Van was just about to go under. "H-hitomi!!"   
  
"Hang on damnit! Can't believe you jumped into a lake…" Hitomi grabbed onto a bulrush with one paw, and extended her other one. "Grab on!"   
  
Van tried to swim towards Hitomi hand but sank to the bottom instead. "Van…VAN!? Oh crap!!" Hitomi ripped out a bulrush and tied it around her waist. She tied the other end around a tree root and dove into the water.   
  
Hitomi swam around the bottom of the lake looking for Van. She looked all around, but since kitty vision ain't the greatest under water everything was a blur. She was about to go back up for hair when she heard "bibomi!".   
  
_Nani? Was that my name?_   
  
Hitomi spotted bubbles coming from a small black blob sitting at the bottom of the lake. She swam towards it and saw Van sitting on his butt. His cheeks were red from holding his breath too long. Hitomi thanked God and wrapped her little kitty arms around Van's waist. She kicked and pattled her way to the surface. When they finally broke Van's tummy was bloted with water. Hitomi gasped and pulled the bulrush, dragging herself to the bank.   
  
Meanwhile…   
  
"AHHHH!!! Stop it! MY HAIR!!"   
  
"Bwahahahahaha!!" Allen pulled out yet another strand of hair with ease and tossed it aside. "That's 1983, dang how much hair do you have?" He snickered and yanked another out, receiving a yelp from Millerna. "Obviously not a lot. Damn, never seen so many bald spots on one person before."   
  
Millerna snarled loudly and grabbed a pan out of hammerspace. She aimed, and then brought the pan down onto her head. Allen, being the clever little devil that he is, jumped out of the way. This caused the pan to hit Millerna's head, successfully knocking her out cold. Allen cheered and ran over to the lake to check on Hitomi and Van.   
  
~***~   
  
"Van!? VAN???" Hitomi ran around Van and tried to wake him up. Van laid on the floor, his stomach filled with water, little swirlies in his eyes. Hitomi sat and pondered for a moment. A little lightbulb appeared above her head and she snapped her fingers. "Got it!"   
  
Hitomi ran around to the front of Van, jumped up and landed on his belly. Water squirted out of Van's mouth like a little fountain. Hitomi cheered silently and continued to jump on his stomach until it was back to it's normal size.   
  
Van still didn't wake up.   
  
Hitomi panicked and put her ear to Van's mouth to see if he was breathing. Yup, he's still alive. Hitomi scooped up some water from the river and threw it onto Van's face. Van yelped and jumped up.   
  
"Water! No more water!!"   
  
"Van!" Hitomi shouted with glee. She yipped happily and pounced him. "Van I'm so glad your okay! You almost drowned!"   
  
Van scratched his head and stood up a bit woozily. "How did I get out of the lake?"   
  
Hitomi blushed "Err…well I saved you."   
  
"You did?"   
  
"Well…umm…yeah ." Hitomi giggled nervously and played with the end of her tail.   
  
Van put his arm on the back of his head and blushed. "Heh, thanks…"   
  
"No problem. I mean I couldn't just let you…" Hitomi trailed off when she found Van's face inches from her own. "…Van?"   
  
Van closed his eyes, leaned in and…licked Hitomi's nose. Hitomi blinked with surprise. Van looked even more shocked. "What the heck??"   
  
"Umm, Van, why did you *lick* me??"   
  
"Well I was kinda going for a KISS."   
  
"Oh yeah, licking is how cats kiss. Ehe…"   
  
Van growled and kicked a rock. Since the rock was twice his size he yelped in pain and clutched his toe. "BLOODY HELL! Perfectly romantic moment friggen ruined because I'm a damn CAT."   
  
Hitomi giggled and hugged Van. Van blushed and stiffened.   
  
"Doesn't matter. A kiss is a kiss."   
  
"Awww…how cute."   
  
Hitomi and Van both turned a dark shade of crimson and whipped around to see Allen chuckling. "Real sorry to ruin the gushy moment of the century but I took care of Millerna. She's –"   
  
"STANDING BEHIND YOU!!" Hitomi and Van both shouted, pointing at Allen. Allen snickered and shook his head.   
  
"You really think I'm that stupid?"   
  
"I certainly think so."   
  
Allen paled and his blood ran cold. He slowly turned his head around and stumbled backwards in shock. Millerna was standing behind him, pan AND Butchers Knife in hand. She had only a few strands of hair remaining in her head. Van and Hitomi both clamped their paws onto their mouths to keep from laughing.   
  
"Alright, I've had QUITE enough of you three. I think I'm willing to FINISH YOU OFF!"   
  
"Wait, wait wait wait! Can't we talk about this? I mean, common. Don't you have this really big crush on me? Think about what it would be like without Allen around anymore!"   
  
Millerna stopped to think about Allen's statement, then shrugged. "Feh, whatever."   
  
All three kitties paled and backed up. "Anyone thinking of jumping into the lake and ending it all?" Van suggested while backing up and trying NOT to fall into the lake.   
  
"Heck no! I just finished saving your ass!" Hitomi scolded. Allen looked around and tried to find and escape route.   
  
"Oh crap, we're completely surrounded. We are SO gonna die…"   
  
Suddenly there was a loud shout. It sounded like that stupid noise Tarzan makes.   
  
Everyone looked up to see Merle swing down from a large vine and land right intop of Millerna.   
  
"Merle!" Everyone shouted in unison.   
  
"Hey guys! I got the antidote. Oh Van-sama, some guy named Omake says hi."   
  
Van blinked and scratched his head. "Who the hell is Omake?"   
  
"GET.OFF.ME!" Millerna ordered, trying to scramble out from underneath Merle. Merle chuckled and jumped up and down on Millerna's back.   
  
"Merle! Forget her and give us the potion." Hitomi shouted impatiently.   
  
"Oh ALRIGHT!" Merle kicked Millerna into the lake and scooped up the kitties. "Let's go back and do it."   
  
They all walked back to the castle, ignoring the 'Help! Help I can't swim!' that was coming from the lake.   
  
~***~   
  
Hitomi looked up and down her now-human body. She hugged herself and smiled. "I've never been happier to look in a mirror in my life!"   
  
"Ditto." Van said, slipping his gloves back on and patting his sword that hung at his side.   
  
Allen was sitting in a corner, hugging his hair. "My beautiful hair…it's all back!"   
  
Hitomi, Van and Merle sweatdropped and shook their heads.   
  
"That guys is so damn vain…"   
  
Van seemed to think of something then looked back at Merle. "Hey, who gave you the antidote again? What was his name?"   
  
"Hmmm…I think it was 'Omake'."   
  
Van pondered a second and then went pale. "SHI-"   
  
Van was cut off when there was a 'poof' and a giant cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, all you could see was a small, black puppy.   
  
Sounds of someone laughing evilly echoed through the land.   
  
The End.   
  
Bwahahahahahahaha! I just HAD to end it like that. Now, to answer everyones questions, Omake is some nutcase that I made up. See, what happened is that he was making all these horrible potions and making peoples lives hell. So, when Van heard of him he shut down his shop. Omake was NOT happy about this, to say the very least. So yeah, he made that potion to get back at Van. It was just really good luck for him that his sister Itake had already put them through hell, and sent Merle to him for 'help.'   
  
I hope you all liked the story. Ja ne!   



End file.
